


Predatory

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Sentient Jaegers, Xenophilia, 怪獣 | Kaiju (Pacific Rim) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of amorous Kaiju decide to include Gipsy Danger in their activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a commission for ironicother on tumblr

Patrol was often boring and lonely, but it was necessary. Sometimes, the Kaiju weren’t picked up by the radar, for whatever reason, and so it became customary for the Jaegers to patrol around the Breach. It was rare that a Kaiju was found, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Gipsy didn’t mind it as much as the other Jaegers did. It was relaxing in a way, the quiet of the ocean, and the random bits of wildlife he sometimes found on his route were interesting enough. It was a nice change from the usual hustle of the Shatterdome, and the few times that he did engage in combat were exhilarating.

He walked until the glow of the Breach could be seen just above the horizon. Slowing his pace, he carefully looked around, looking for signs of the giant monsters. There were none, for now, and so he continued forward, his plasma castor held at the ready.

The light from his headlights shimmered in the murky water. It was difficult to see down here, and so he proceeded with caution, his preliminary sensors on high alert. As he approached the Breach, the plasma from the hole began to warm his plating and the light seeping through made it significantly easier to look around.

A noise from beside him made him pause, and he swiveled around, his lights landing on two black forms. They were unmistakably Kaiju, and Gipsy moved toward the shapes, his castor held out in front of him. As he moved closer, it became apparent that the Kaiju weren’t interested in him, rather that they were too focused on each other to bother with the Jaeger.

Gipsy found it quite bizarre. Kaiju were meant to be aggressive, they were attack first and think later beasts. It was odd to see two of them outside of the Breach and not hell bent on causing havoc the instant they emerged. 

As he approached, he could finally make out the shapes of a Knifehead and a Leatherback, who seemed to be locked in some sort of wrestling match. They twisted and rolled on the ocean floor, kicking up dirt and making the water murky around them. As the fight grew more violent, it became more difficult to make out what was happening.

Gipsy approached cautiously, not really sure what to make of the strange behavior. His steps were measured and long, his castor slowly heating up as he approached. Kaiju were unpredictable at the best of times, he could only imagine what could come about in this new situation. It was times like this that he wished that he had payed more attention to Newton’s Kaiju ramblings.

A bellowing roar from the Leatherback caused Gipsy to pause, his castor held at eye level as he prepared to fire. The Leatherback took no notice of the action, too busy pinning the squirming Knifehead to the ground. Using its impressive weight, the Leatherback managed to still the Knifehead, growling at the other Kaiju as it attempted to use its deadly head protrusion to attack the larger one. Leaning over its smaller partner, the Leatherback nipped at the Knifehead’s neck, effectively stopping any further protests.

Lowing his castor, Gipsy watched the proceeding with a mixture of awe and fear. A low sound, something between a grunt and a purr, was coming from both parties and Gipsy watched in fascination as the Leatherback licked at the Knifehead’s neck, almost affectionately, if Kaiju were capable of such things.

The Leatherback began to rut against the Knifehead, a low, keening wail coming from the Knifehead. The purr-grunting sounds became louder, until the Kaiju quieted itself and the Leatherback’s rutting intensified.

Gipsy shifted, the danger momentarily forgotten as he let his curiosity get the better of him. He stepped forward slightly, his castor still humming next to him, in order to get a better look. The light from his chest lights shining on the couple, startling the both of them.

They stilled, breaking apart from each other, staring at Gipsy. Mentally cursing himself, Gipsy brought his castor back up, aiming it at the two beasts. The Kaiju tilted their heads at him, as if contemplating his presence, before swimming closer, in a slow, predatory manner. 

Frightened, Gipsy fired, the shot nailing the heavy armor of the Leatherback, who barely flinched. Gipsy braced himself for an attack that never came as both Kaiju began to swim around him, occasionally bumping against him in a gentle, playful manner. Confused, Gipsy made no move to attack, carefully watching the two.

The Leatherback swam up next to him, nuzzling his neck, the Knifehead approaching him from his other side. Gipsy flinched, bringing his servos up in a defensive manner. The Knifehead pushed against him, nuzzling against his servos. That same strange noise began once again, the purring unexpectedly relaxing Gipsy. Against his better judgement, he lowered his servos, allowing the Kaiju to rub against him. 

Rumbling the Leatherback began to paw at his plating, while the Knifehead trilled his own delight and doing much of the same. Lost, Gipsy allowed them to use him as they pleased. A sharp nip to his chest plating caused Gipsy to jump, glancing down at the Knifehead, who was busy leaving love bites on his armor. 

Huffing, the Leatherback maneuvered behind him, gripping his waist. The massive frame pushed against him, moving his body until it could comfortably rut against Gipsy’s aft. A slimy, bright blue rod began to extend from the Leatherback in its excitement. Gipsy flailed, the feeling of the appendage against his plating both uncomfortable and foreign.

The Knifehead curled itself around Gipsy, its claws gripping at Gipsy’s shoulders as it too began to rut, in a more measured and precise manner. It was no less eager than its mate, but was more willing to take its time, it seemed.

Gipsy shivered as a sort of rhythm started to form between the two, his plating warming as they continued. The Leatherback’s massive hands left dents in Gipsy’s plating, while the Knifehead continued to nip at him, its razor sharp teeth grazing against his plating in a manner that was strangely pleasurable. Gipsy’s vents stuttered, arching into the touches, the danger of these two completely lost to him.

The Leatherback purred next to his audio, reaching around to fondle his turbine, the rotors in it igniting in pleasure. Gipsy’s helm fell against the Leatherback, his optics offlining for a moment. The Knifehead’s claws, in the meanwhile, weaseled their way under Gipsy’s plating, pulling at the sensitive wires underneath. In the back of Gipsy’s processor, he knew he should stop this right now, but he couldn’t bring his higher motor functions to cooperate.

The grinding against his plating was becoming more and more desperate as both Kaiju approached their climax. Gipsy’s HUD flashed warning signals across his screen, listing system failures. His vents stuttered as they struggled to get air, a feat nearly impossible deep under the ocean. He knew he would regret this come tomorrow, if the overheat didn’t kill him first.

With a guttural roar, the Leatherback sprayed his backside with a sticky and gooey substance that Gipsy didn’t want to think about. The Leatherback sagged against him, nuzzling at his neck, as he watch his mate reach its own completion, the Knifehead kneading at Gipsy’s plating as it crowed its own orgasm. 

Gipsy shuddered through his overload, his systems whiting out as he tumbled into oblivion. The last thing he saw before passing out was the forms of the two Kaiju, casually swimming back toward the Breach, the two of them playfully nipping and swimming around each other as they went.


End file.
